


Slave to love

by KalexandraDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Analingus, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, G!P Kara, Kalex, Kidnapping, Krypton Survives, Mild Crossover, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slow Burn, Smut, only a few characters and references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexandraDanvers/pseuds/KalexandraDanvers
Summary: Alex Danvers was walking home one day when she gets kidnapped by Roulette, an alien and human trafficker. She is then auctioned off and sold to Kara Zor-El, the current Queen of Krypton. As the newest and quickly most liked of her Royal Majesty's sex slaves Alex finds her new life hard to adjust to and complicated, in more ways than one. Especially when Her Majesty starts acting rather...weird.Her Majesty Kara Zor-El's name is widely known but not for her many achievements or accomplishments. No, she's mostly known for her almsot insatiable sexual appetite and as, quite possibly, the biggest womanizer in the entire known galaxy. So it wasn't shocking when people heard she'd bought a new sex slave, it was however shocking when they heard rumors that she had started having feelings for her. Is there any truth to these rumors? Or are the rumors just that?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Random101).



 Alex Danvers was walking home from school, as she always did, it was a pleasent and unassuming day as most were for the young high school senior, but that was about to drastically change. While walking home Alex passed by a strange looking woman, she was wearing a beautiful red dress that showed off a long snake tattoo that Alex intitially mistook as several, the woman was strange but also rather attractive and Alex couldn't help but stare. Noticing this the woman turned to face her, she looled Alex up and down and smiled.

 "Hello" She said. "And who might you be?" 

 "I...uh...me?" Alex asked.

 "No, the other woman staring at me like she's never seen another woman before" She laughed dryly. 

 Alex blushed. "I...uh...I'm sorry!"

 "No need to be" The woman stepped closer. She eyed Alex some more. "You're quite pretty"

 Alex blushed again. "Um, thank you" She squeaked.

 The woman laughed. "You never answered my question" 

 "Oh...I'm Alex. Danvers" 

 "Well Alex Danvers, you are very pretty. How old might you be?" 

 "Um...eighteen?" Alex was starting to feel confused.

 The woman mentally sighed. _She looked a bit younger, several of her clients liked them young. Oh well, eighteen isn't too old, plus I think she's a vrigin. And by the way she was looking at me earlier and now, she's probably gay. Or at least bi. But I've got a nice intuition when it comes to these things, my moneys on gay._

Alex was now starting to feel uncomfortable, this woman had been silently staring at her for a while now. Just as she was about to turn and walk away the woman cleared her throat. "Where do you think you're going?" She said, her tone was pleasent but her words were not. "We're not done talking dear"

  Alex turned back to face her. "I'm sorry it's just that I uh really have to be going now, my parents are probably waiting for me at home..." Alex turned back around to leave and she heard a disgruntled sigh. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "No, no dear. You'll be coming with me now" Something sharp pricked Alex's neck and she felt very tired suddenly, then her vision blurred and she fell over before blacking out. 

 Several hours later Alex woke up, the first thing she noticed was she was gagged and tied up, then she noticed she was in a very weird looking room. The walls were metal, as was the floor, the room was dark but the walls seemed to be a bright red color, and they were barrels and boxes and the like all over the place. Then she noticed there were others here too, other people all tied up and gagged, most of them were unconscious and they all seemed to be women, of varying ages, some looked to be no older than fourteen while a few others looked older than Alex. Looking around some more Alex seen a few standouts amongst them, the oldest woman looked to be about in her mid thirties, she was by far the oldest looking one here, not that she looked bad by any means, she was actually quite beautiful. Looking to the other side of the room Alex felt her heart sink when she seen a vey little girl in the corner, she couldn't have been much older than seven or eight. Alex wasn't an idiot, she had a pretty good idea of what was happening here, and the thought terrified and sickened her to her core.

 Suddenly a huge door slid open and the woman from earlier walked in. Grinning she clapped her hands and the lights came on, forcing everyone elses eyes closed. Once Alex was able to see again she noticed several other people had entered the room as well, and they'd set about waking everyone who wasn't already up. "Hello ladies!" The woman said loudly once they were done. "You may call me Roulette, not that you can speak right now of course. The reason you're all here is, put simply, to be sold. As slaves, obviously, but not just as any ordinary slave, as sex slaves! To the highest bidder. But don't worry, I'm sure whomever that is will take good care of you" She laughed before continuing. "Now, you may be wondering, 'where am I?' The answer is aboard my ship, we're heading to a wonderful little planet in the middle of nowhere where I'll be hosting an auction. I expect all of you to behave, I am trying to sell you after all, and if you misbehave that won't happen. And that won't be good, for anyone, but especially you becuase if I can't sell you, I've no use for you. And if I've no use for you...well you can guess what happens then. So best behavior girls! Or else" Roulette smiled and walked away. She turned to another woman who was waiting just outside the door. "Get them ready" She said before walking off. 

 The other woman, who was dressed in a long black dress and also had long black hair, walked in the room. She was soon followed by several other women all wearing a similar dress, though not as extravagant. Each of them approached a different girl and helped them up then guided them out of the room. The one with the extravagant dress, who Alex assumed must be in charge of the others, helped her up and dragged her out of the room. Alex had no choice but to follow the woman into another, much smaller room, there were a few other women in the room, each holding something different. Once inside Alex was sat down on a nearby stool and untied but not un-gagged. 

 "Before I take this off I'll warn you: If you speak, scream, yell, whine, cry or make some other sound it goes right back in after I make sure you've learned your lesson. Understood?" The woman said. Alex nodded and the gag was removed, Alex didn't make any sound. "Good girl" The woman said. "Now, take all your clothes off, you'll be changing into these" The woman held out her hand and one of the others handed her a stack of clothes. "Well? Get to it" Alex shakily stood up, she hesitantly looked around before raising her hand to take off her shirt. "Oh for the love..." The woman smacked Alex across the face then roughly pulled her shirt off. "Quickly now or I'll have to hit you again" Alex nodded, tears trailing down her face. She quickly removed her pants but not her underwear. "All your clothes, that means panties too" Alex swallowed hard and slowly started to pull her panties down. "Quicker" The woman smacked her again. Alex quickly yanked her panties the rest of the way down. "Good. Now change, and fast if you would" Alex got dressed as fast as she could. She was now wearing a long grey dress/robe she wasn't exactly sure which, and she now wasn't wearing any panties or underwear. Next she put on a leather collar with a large circle hanging off the front of it, then she put a pair of fuzzy grey slippers over her feet. 

 "Very good" The woman approached Alex and spun her around, then lifted her skirt up, Alex was blushing horribly the entire time. The woman then held her hand out and was given what appeared to be a long black rope with a clasp on the end of it. The woman clapsed the, what Alex now realized was a leash, around the collar on her neck and tugged it a few times. "Good. Alright now sit down, Roulette wanted me to ask you some questions" Alex sat down. One of the others had something resembling a clip board in her hands and started tapping away at it. 

 Alex sniffled and wiped her face on her wrist, she hadn't stopped crying since she'd been slapped earlier, which seemed to annoy the woman sitting in front of her. "Ugh, another crybaby... Oh well. Firstly what's your name"

 "A-lex..." Alex sniffled.

 "You're full name crybaby" 

 "Alexandra...D-danvers..."

 "Okay. And how old are you?"

 "Eig-eighteen"

 "Alright. Step over there on the scale for your height and weight" She noticed the look on Alex's face.  "Some of our clients have certain shall we say, prefrences, so yes this is necassary" Alex stood on the scale and was weighed and had her height measured. "Okay next, are you a virgin?" Alex blushed violently. "Answer quickly please" 

 "I...uhm..." 

 "Yes or no" 

 "N-no" Alex squeaked softly.

 "Good, seems you're not totally worhtless then, next. What's your sexual orientation?" The woman, who had spoke in a monotone and hasn't so much as blinked yet suddenly narrowed her eyes at her. Alex didn't know it but she and Roulette had a bet about her. 

 "I...I'm...I uh"

 "Stop stuttering and answer"

 "Um...Im...gay" Alex whispered the last word.

 "Speak up girl!" The woman yelled. Alex flinched thinking she was going to be hit again, but she wasn't. Alex kept her eyes closed and said. "I'm gay" much louder this time.

 The woman grumbled. Roulette called it. Again. "Very well. That's all. Ladies take her back to the holding bay. We've almost arrived" The other women tied up and gagged Alex again and led her back to the room from before. After they'd thrown her to the floor they'd left and the door closed behind them. Alex looked around the room and seen everyone else was wearing similar robes of all different colors. Everyone seemed scared and apprehensive, which was fair considering they were about to be sold into slavery. _Sexual slavery_ , Alex's brain unhelpfully corrected her. 

  _About half an hour later_

The big door slid open again and Roulette strutted through it. "Well, we've arrived. Showtime girls. Get ready" She laughed maliciously as several armed men and women entered the room and escorted them out. They were led from the ship into a large beautiful building made of white and gold, it reminded Alex of a church architecturally but she knew this wasn't such a place. After entering they were directed to a side hallway which led to a waiting room of sorts where they were forcefully seated. One of the men stood in front of the group and cleared his throat. "You lot wait here until someone collects you, then you follow them through there where you'll eventually be sold to the highest bidder" he said before leaving. A few gaurds stayed behind to watch over them. Alex watched as one by one different girls were taken to be sold, each time she was guiltfully grateful it wasn't her. After a while she noticed they seemed to be being taken away in seating order, which meant there were only a few girls left before she was to be called. 

 Alex chewed her lip nervously, there were a million thoughts currenlty racing through her head. What was going to happen to her? Where even was she? Why is this happening? Suddenly Aled noticed she was next and the only thought she had after that was; please no! Someone came into the waiting room and pointed to her and motioned for her to follow. Please no! Alex didn't move so one of the gaurds forced her up. Please no! Then he shoved her towards the door where she was pulled away by the waiting woman. Please no! She was dragged through a long corridor that lead out into a large open space. Alex recognized the woman standing at it's center to be Roulette. Please no!!

 "And next I've got a real treat for all of you lovely ladies!" Alex was brought next to Roulette. "This one here is called Alexandra! She's also from Earth, humans seem to be all the rage these days so I brought plenty to sell today!" The crowd cheered. "Alexandra here is a lesbian, a very interesting prospect for any of fine ladies, she's on the younger side, aging 18 human years! Oh and last but most definitely not least; she's also a vrigin!" The crowd seemed to get more excited as she went on. "Shall we start the bidding at oh...a hundred thousand?" 

A woman in the third row up from the ground raised a hand. 

 "Do I hear one-twenty? One hundred thousand going once-" 

 Another woman, in the second row, raised her hand. "Do I hear one-fifty?"

 A woman in the fourth and top row raised her hand. 

 "One-fifty! Do I hear two?" 

 The woman from the third row raised her hand again.

 "We have two. Do I hear two-fifty?"

 The woman in the fourth row raised her hand and called out. "Five hundred thousand!" 

 Everyone including Alex looked up at her. From here Alex could see she was tall and had long blonde hair, but she couldn't make out much else. Roulette smiled wide. "Sold to Miss Kara Zor-El, the Queen of Krypton, for five-hundred thousand!" 

 Kara Zor-El sat down, pleased with her purchase. She's been looking for something new and fresh. This Alexandra looked to be it, she was rather pretty and unlike a few of her toys she actually liked girls too and unlike all of her toys she was also a vrigin. Which was something Kara found very interesting, she hadn't had a virgin in quite some time. One of Kara's attendants, named Shizune, leaned in. "Mistress, do you think we can afford that right now? With everything that's going on?" 

 Kara didn't try to hide the fact she was annoyed. "It'll be fine. Sell some of the others, I'm bored of all of them anyway. This one seems...interesting"

 "Really? Her? Why?" Shizune looked confused.

 "I'm not sure yet. She just does. Transfer the credits and make the arrangements" Shizune went to walk away. "Oh, and don't question me again Shizune, just do as your told."

 Shizune paled. "Yes mistress!" She hurried off. 

  _Alexandra Danvers eh?_ Kara stared at the screen in front of her which displayed all available informtation on her purchase. _Well, she certainly is a pretty little thing isn't she? Can't wait to try her out..._

***

 Alex was waiting in a very nicely decorated bedroom, it was lavish, she'd never seen anything like this on Earth. Apparently she was on an alien planet right now named Krtpton, which would be cool except for the whole sex slave part... 

 Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened and two women walked in. The taller of the two she recognized as Kara Zor-El, the woman who'd bought her. The other she recognized as Shizune, the kind woman who'd brought her here to the room.

 "This is Mistress Kara Zor-El, Queen of Krypton, and your new owner. Please treat her with the respect she deserves as you are now her's, to do with as she sees fit" Shizune removed the long flowing robe from Kara's body and bowed, she was about to leave when Kara stopped her. "Stay. I want you to watch" 

 Shizune bowed again. "Yes Mistress"

 Alex stated at Kara's naked body, she was really beautiful... perfect abs, tits, and...wait. What's that?

 "You seemed surprised. Kryptonian woman can have either a penis or vagina, depending on how they're feeling and who they're with. Right now I'm feeling like fucking your virgin pussy"

 Alex was scared. The reality of her situation hit her like a ton of bricks, she'd been relatively fine until now, somehow convinced none of this was real. However now it all felt very, very real. "Please no!" 

 "I paid alot of money for you slut. So I think yes"

 "I-I-I can pay it back!"

 "Oh you will" Kara grinned and grabbed Alex's calves and yanked her forward. She pulled up Alex's dress to reveal a pretty, pink pussy. "Please stop!" Alex screamed and thrashed about. Kara sighed. "Shizune, hold her down" Shizune did as she was told. "No please!" Alex cried. Kara ignored her and aimed the tip of her cock at Alex's hole, she rubbed her tip against her entrance a few times to wetten it up some before sticking it as far in as she could, ignoring the pained screams of the girl beneath her, not stopping until her cock was entirely sheathed inside of Alex's warm and very tight pussy. Kara wasted no time in starting either and fucked her as hard as she could out the gate. Kara slammed into Alex's poor little cunt over and over, she ignored the screaming, pleading, and crying as she mercilessly pounded into Alex's walls. Kara rolled up Alex dress further and grabbed and groped Alex's chest, slapping her tits and pinching her nipples as hard as she could. Alex's crying was also now mixed with a few uncontrollable moans which turned Kara on even more. She slammed into Alex's pussy one last time and filled it up with her cum. Alex felt Kara's semen filling up her insides. "Noo!" She cried. Kara didn't care, she pulled her dick out and flipped her over.

 "Shizune, lick her asshole" Alex paled. Shizune did as she was told. "Good, now suck my cock some" Shizune immediately engulfed her mistresses cock in her throat, sucking and slurping until she was told to stop. "Now, spread her ass cheeks for me" Shizune spread Alex's cheeks and Kara quickly shoved her cock in her asshole s far as she could. Alex's ass was incredibly tight, tighter than her pussy had been, Kara could only go about halfway even with a wet cock. Oh well. Kara pounded Alex's ass just as hard as she had her pussy, bringing herself to climax quickly. "Nnngh! Your ass is tight little one!" Kara said as she came inside of it. Kara pulled her cock out and watched as the cum leaked out and dribbled down to her pussy. She turned Alex over once more. Alex looked like she'd just about been broken. Good. 

 "Shizune, lift her head up and hold it for me. Open her mouth too" 

 "Yes ma'am" 

 Kara guided her cock into Alex's open mouth and again, wasted no time getting down to business. Kara fucked Alex's throat hard and fast, stopping occasionally so the girl didn't throw up. Alex started crying horribly in addition to all the lovely gagging sounds she was making towards the end which sent Kara over the edge. Kara pumped her cock deep into Alex's throat and came down it, giving her no choice but to swallow all of it. "Enjoy it, it's the only meal you'll be gettting today" Kara said as she emptied her cum into Alex's stomach. She then smacked Alex across the face.  "What do you say?" Alex was silent. Shizune was pretty sure she was in shock. Kara slapped her again. "What. Do. You. Say." Alex was unfazed. 

 "Mistress I think she's..."

 "I see that" Kara grabbed her face and shook her violently, which seemed to get her attention."What do you say slut?" 

 Alex still looked to be in shock. "Thank you..."

 "Good girl" Kara let her go and walked away, she picked her robe up from the floor and put it on. "Clean her up, and get her ready Shizune, I want to fuck her again after dinner"

 "Yes mistress!" Shizune nodded dutifully. Without looking back Kara left. Shizine turned her attention to Alex. "Let's get you cleaned up then" Shizune guided Alex towards a bathroom, she was staring off blankly not blinking. "Poor girl" Shizune said. "Seems she _really_ liked you..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter one, hope you enjoyed! Special thanks to random101 for the request/prompt. I hope you liked it! 
> 
> To me the chapter seemed a little meh, but the second shouldn't be, this one had to set stuff up and have the kidnapping and auction, which is where i personally felt it was kinda meh, also I was tapped out from writing this and other stuff all day so the smut was kinda short. Nevertheless I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and if you feel the way I do on it being meh or alright but not spectacular, I'll try to make the second better! : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been like forever since an update. If you read any of my other fics you may or may not know I went on a personal break for a little while, life can be rather tough sometimes, but I'm back now, and have been for a little bit now and this was overdue for an update. So here you go : p I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading.

 "Shizune!" Upon hearing her name the assistant's eyes grew twice their normal size.  _Uh-oh._ She thought.  _Doesn't sound like the dinner went well..._ Shizune hurried out into the hallway. "Yes ma'am?" She tentatively asked. 

 "Did you do as I asked?" 

 "Yes ma'am. I had the girl cleaned up and readied. I also had a shock collar fitted for her. She's wearing it now" 

 "Very good. Have her brought to my chambers. That'll be all" 

 "Right away ma'am!" Shizune bowed and hurried off. Kara sighed and made her way to her bedroom. It had been a long, irritating day, well not completely, her new toy was quite fun, and playing with her earlier had been anything but irritating. The rest of her day though had been nothing but. Kara sometimes wondered why she ever wanted to be Queen in the first place. All this responsibility and these stupid meetings and dinners were enough to drive anyone insane, not to mention the enormous weight she felt, she basically had her entire world resting on her shoulders.

 Kara reflected on her life choices some more as she continued climbing the stairs. Upon reaching the top she entered the only door in front of her, the one to her quarters. Once inside Kara headed straight for her liquor cabinet and poured herself a drink. After finishing the drink, which didn't take her long, she removed her jewelry and set it in an ornate box, setting that aside Kara removed her formal robes and donned a dark, almost see through night gown. Kara then tied her hair back in a neat ponytail. Next Kara poured herself another drink.

 Finally ready Kara sat down on the edge of her bed and waited. She wouldn't have to wait long, a familiar buzzing sound came from across the room to signify the arrival of tonight's entertainment. "Come in" Kara loudly said. The door slid open and Shizune stepped inside alongside Alex. Shizune bowed before her Queen. "As you requested ma'am. Will there be anything else?" 

 "No. Thank you Shizune, you may leave. I'll call when I need you" 

 "Very well. Have a good evening ma'am" Shizune curtly left, closing the door behind her. 

 "Well, don't be shy. Come over here. I won't bite...well maybe I will...anyway just come here"

 Alex slowly approached the sitting woman. 

 "What was your name again?" Kara asked.

 "A-alex" Alex said, her voice barely a whisper. 

 "Speak up. You're talking to a Queen after all" Kara smirked, she took a sip of the drink she poured earlier. 

 "Alex" Alex said, much louder this time. 

 "Alex" Kara repeated. "A pretty name, for a prettier girl" Kara grinned and took another drink. "Well Alex. I'm Kara, but to you, and pretty much everyone else around here, it's 'my Queen' understood?" 

 "Y-yes..." Alex nodded. "My Q-Queen" She added as an afterthought. 

 Kara chuckled. "Good girl. Seems you're a quick learner. That's refreshing. Speaking of..." Kara finished her drink. "Aaah. Now, why don't we begin?" Kara stood and put the glass up, she then untied and dropped her nightgown. Alex stood still, frozen. She knew what was going to happen. The same thing as earlier...

 "Clothes off. Now" Kara commanded. Alex stood stock still, she was frozen from fear. Kara sighed and walked towards her, she roughly grabbed Alex by her shoulders and threw her down onto the bed, Alex for the most part, didn't move much. Kara pulled her clothes off and tossed them aside. Kara prepared to enter Alex's wonderfully tight folds when she heard her crying. "Really? Crying?" Kara sighed. "I'll give you something to cry about little girl" Kara stepped over to her nightstand and pulled out a small remote she immediately switched it on and used it. Alex's body jerked from the sudden shock that ran throughout her body. "Are you going to be a good girl?" Kara asked, her voice intimidating and angry. 

 "Y-yes!" Alex screamed through her tears and pain. 

 "Are you going to quit crying like a baby?" 

 "Yes!" 

 "Yes what!?" Kara pressed a button and another jolt of pain shot through Alex's body. 

 "Yes my Queen!" Alex called out, she tried her best to stop crying but couldn't. Kara sighed again. 

 "Oh well. Guess you must like pain" Kara shrugged, she turned the dial on the remote up a notch and pressed the button again. Alex screamed this time. Then begged. "Plea-please-plea...I'm sor-sorry I-I'll be-behave..." 

 Kara smiled. "Good. Get on your knees" 

 Alex struggled to sit up but did, she then dropped off the bed and onto her knees. Kara grabbed a fistful of her hair with one hand and with the other opened her mouth nice and wide. Kara roughly shoved her cock inside and buried it in Alex's throat as far as she could. Alex gagged and choked, only adding to Kara's pleasure. Kara kept her cock there for a little while longer before removing it and smacking her in the face with it. Alex's eyes were glazed over, but her body still reacted, not only to being (hashtag) cock slapped by the Queen, but also to the overwhelming urge to vomit. Alex thankfully only ended up dry heaving a few times, but Kara wasn't happy. 

 "Tsk, tsk, can't handle it when my big cock's stuffed down your throat eh? Well, no worries, I'll just stuff it somewhere else" Kara picked up Alex and bent her over the bed. Without warning she shoved herself balls deep inside of Alex's snatch. Alex cried out in response. Her brain suddenly caught back up to reality. Kara started thrusting her hips, and before long was full-force slamming herself into Alex. "Fuck! I love this pussy. You've got a great pussy Alex. Did you know that?" Kara laughed. "Oh, fuck yes. I can't wait to just fill. You. Up" Kara continued pounding away at Alex's hole. 

 Alex moaned and groaned, cried out in occasional pain, even squealed a couple times. She wasn't enjoying this, but her body was just reacting. Suddenly Alex felt her face get thrust into the bed. Kara sped up as fast as she possibly could before unloading her frustrations into Alex's poor little pussy. Kara's cum overflowed and started leaking out of Alex, but Kara wasn't done yet. Alex yelped when she felt her asshole get penetrated. Kara wasn't anymore gentle with this, more sensitive hole, if anything she was rougher. 

 "Rao! Your ass is perfect! I seriously think I could fuck it all day"

 Alex silently pleaded for that not to happen. 

 "Rao, I'm gonna cum again already. Your ass is amazing Alex" Kara laughed again. She suddenly pulled her massive cock out of Alex's ass. "Taste it whore" She grabbed Alex by her hair and pulled her off the bed and down onto her knees so she was facing her cock. She shoved it Alex's mouth and shot her seed directly down Alex's throat. "Swallow it. If you spill any I'll shock you again slut" 

 Alex struggled but managed to swallow all of the Queens, admittedally tasty, cum. Wait, did she really just think that!?

 "Good girl. Stay there. Time for your dessert" Kara turned around and presented her ass in all it's naked glory. "Eat my ass slave. Quickly else I may lose my temper" 

 Alex gulped but reluctantly did as she was told. Kara's asshole had an odd taste to it, not necessarily bad, just odd, Alex could tell it had been cleaned recently, aslo thankfully. Alex explored Kara's ass with her tongue, the Queen moaned loudly and lewdly as she did. Alex noticed she was jerking her cock too. Soon Kara was ready to cum again, turning around she painted Alex's pretty face with her pleasure. "Ah, fuck. Good girl. You deserve a reward. How about a hot shower to wash off all-" Kara gestured with her hand to Alex's sperm covered face and chest. "-of that" 

 Alex deftly nodded. 

 Kara approached a nearby wall panel. "Shizune, you and two of the others, preferably Va-Ao and Kor-Enzé, come to my quarters immediately" 

 Sure enough not even three minutes later the three women were present and waiting for instructions. "Va-ao, Kor, take her and clean her up. Warm water. The good soap. Be gentle. Then put her back in the holding area for now. I'll have her moved later. Shizune, you stay" Va-Ao and Kor-Enzé bowed and, upon collecting Alex, left. A few minutes after they were gone Kara finally spoke again. "Shizune, tell me, what do you think of me?" She asked.

 The question caught the assistant off gaurd. 

 "Seriously. What do you honestly think of me?" She was silent for another brief moment as was Shizune. "You know...you're really the, um, *ahem* the only friend I have. I want to know what you think of me" Kara poured another drink and sat down on her bed, she was still naked. Kara invited Shizune to sit down. Shizune did. Kara sipped away at her drink.

 "I...well, for starters I think you're, deep, deep, down a good person" Kara laughed. Shizune smiled before continuing. "You're a good Queen, and leader, you're. beautiful, intelligent, and though you never show it, you care. About everything. This planet, it's people. Even your slaves" Kara scoffed and continued drinking.

 "As odd as it sounds you do. Otherwise you wouldn't house them in apartments better than most nobles'. You wouldn't make sure they were well fed. Cared for. Protected. You wouldn't clothe them, make sure they were bathed every night. You wouldn't call in your personaly doctor whenever they got sick. My point is you do care, at least somewhat" 

 "As for everything else, you saved this planet your Majesty. Without you Krypton would've been nothing but debris. You saved your people. You saved me" Kara exchanged glances briefly with Shizune. 

 "Yeah well, I live here too, I was just looking out for my own, wonderful by the way, ass. Don't read into it too much" Kara swallowed down the last of her drink.

 Shizune rolled her eyes. "As you wish your Majesty" 

 For the first time in a very long time Kara genuinely smiled. Shizune had always made her feel, at least a little happier, she was glad to have her around. 

"Shizune..."

 "Yes?" 

 "I've another question" 

 "Yes?" 

 "Would you like to have sex with me?"

 For a brief moment Shizune looked confused. "If you would like to, than I-"

 "This is gonna sound crazy, even to me, but for once don't worry about what I want. Do you want to have sex with me? Yes or no?"

 "I...well, I mean..." Shizune's cheeks flared. "You,  you're, um, I always, uh...yes"

 Kara smiled again. That was twice now. "Well, it's a little hard to fuck you with all those clothes on" 

 "Oh...right" Shizine undressed quickly. 

 Kara got up and stood in front of Shizune. She guided Shizune's already moving head to it's destination. Shizune skillfully wrapped her lips around Kara's stiff cock, then started bobbing her head up and down, sloppily sucking on Kara's shaft. Shizune was definitely more skilled at this than Alex currently was. Kara grabbed hold of Shizune's shiny black hair and fucked her throat with vigor. Shizune handled it like a champ and soon was drinking down her Queen's delectable cum. Kara sat down and helped Shizune to her lap, she wanted Shizune to ride her. Shizune bounced enthusiastically up and down on Kara's dick, loving the feeling of it slamming against her womb with every deep thrust. Shizune so badly wanted Kara to fill it up, until she was overflowing with cum, she desperately, in the moment, wanted Kara to fuck her pregnant and if the size of the load Kara just deposited in her was any indication she may very well be. "Fuck yes!"

 "Oh Rao!" 

 Both woman were completely out of breath. "That was amazing my Queen..." Shizune panted out.

 "Yeah...it was...fuck..." Kara panted.

 Shizune got up and collected her things. "We'll have to do this again sometime" Kara said.

 "Yeah. We definetely will" Shizune laughed. 

 "Or maybe have a repeat of earlier" Kara smirked. "Two lovely ladies are always better than one" Kara winked, Shizune blushed. "Goodnight Shizune" 

 "Goodnight your Majesty" Shizune said, and with a bow she left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say, about Kara's sex slaves, this is an AU obviously and on this Krypton it is considered almost an honor to be a royal sex slave and as you'll come to find out next chapter, many of the girls are proud to serve their Queen, in literally anyway they can. Of course not every girl feels this way, and not all are Krytponian.
> 
> P.s I wanted to say; I won't be spenidng too much time or story with the other sex slaves, mostly just the next chapter to show that side of things and how Alex lives when not being fucked by her lovely Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is introducing more plot so it kinda jumps from that to smutty stuffs, I tried to make it feel, I guess organic is the word? Hopefully it feels and reads alright to you guys. Also it briefly gets mentioned later in the chapter but there is a slight time jump from last chapter. 
> 
> Another note I wanted to (most likely unnecessarily) add before this starts; Kryptonians only get superpowers from a yellow sun and both Krypton and Daxim share a red sun hence no superpowers.

 “Shizune!” The servant looked up from the papers and reports in front of her, realizing who called her she quickly ran towards the sound of her Mistresses voice. She seemed angry, as usual lately. “Yes ma’am!” Shizune stood at attention and waited for her instructions. Her Majesty regarded her for a moment before speaking. 

 “What happened? And if you ask what or where I will personally see to it you’re punished, got it?” Kara’s voice was cold as hardened steel.

 “Yes ma’am. The situation on Daxim is unclear currently, all we know right now is that our forces stationed at the Daxim Royal Castle were attacked and suffered heavy casualties, there were only a handful of survivors, your younger cousin included. They’re on their way back as we speak so we’ll know more then.”

 “How long until they arrive?”

 “Not long ma’am, maybe twenty minutes, I was going to inform you of the site when they landed-“

 “Quiet. You’ll inform me of any and all situations regarding the stability of this kin-Queendom, do you understand me?”

 “Yes ma’am, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

 “Be sure it doesn’t. Follow me, we’re going to wait for them to land.”

 Shortly after arriving at the hangars the ship landed and a squad of Queens Guardsmen promptly escorted Kal-El and the rest of the soldiers to be debriefed. Kara and Shizune followed behind. Kara requested to personally debrief Kal and being she was the Queen it was obviously granted. The captain of her Queens Guard, a tall dark skinned man, or rather Martian, whose name was J’onn J’onnz was also present. 

 “J’onn, ask my idiot cousin what exactly happened on Daxim as I’m afraid if I do I’ll strangle him.”

 “Kal-El, what exactly happened on Daxim?” J’onn was as loyal as they come, and he followed his orders to the letter. He was a good man, and a better Captain. “Start from the beginning please.”

 “As you know, the Daximites aren’t incredibly happy that we took over their planet and have since been waging a revolution against us. What you may not know,is that their army recently got some new blood, a new general to be specific. And he’s been the mastermind behind a lot of recent attacks and battles, this would explain why the Daxamites have been fighting suspiciously better lately, at the time however we, that is intelligence, myself and the rest of the commanding officers, did not know the truth and figured the Daxamite forces had gotten better equipped and since he’d taken command were now using guerrilla and surprise tactics, which would be very effective as many of our forces are deployed in urban areas. This assumption proved to be correct, but it wasn’t the Daxamite forces who were behind most of the attacks. It was him, the general-”

 “One man?” Kara interrupted. 

 “Yes. He and he alone attacked and took out seventeen squadrons, all of which were deployed in heavily populated areas with lots of resistance activity, so he made effective use of the surroundings and the element of surprise. Once we learned it was one man we were a bit intimated but when we got the intel on he was doing it we were less so, it’s impressive but after hearing survivors statements we thought it was due to surprise he’d managed to take them down, also at first we assumed there were others working with him-“

 “Get the point already!” Kara yelled, clearly annoyed at how long this was taking.

 “Sorry Kara, but J’onn did say to start at the beginning so-“

 “And I said get to the point!”

 “Okay, Okay, sorry!”

 “Tell me how exactly nearly a hundred highly trained soldiers and royal guardsmen that you personally selected by the way, got beaten by some backwards idiots like the Daxamites!”

 “Firstly, they’re not as stupid as you think, they’ve proven that, and secondly it wasn’t the Daxamites. It was him.”

 “For the love of Rao, Kal...WHO!?”

 “The general!”

 Kara inhaled sharply and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “What. Is. His. Fucking. Name.”

 “He called himself Madara.”

 Shizune ears pricked up at the mention of that name. Kara and everyone else noticed it. “Shizune do you, and please tell me you do, have any idea who this ‘Madara’ is?”

 “He-“ Shizune swallowed heavily. “He’s from my home planet. And he’s trouble.”

 “No kidding” Kal said. “The guy single handedly massacred almost all of the men I had stationed at the Palace, when he showed up he announced that ‘God had come to put an end to our tyranny’ and then well, he jut started killing us left and right, he was fast, like super fast, and strong, and his eyes... they were terrifying...” 

 “Madara was born with those eyes, they’re unique to him, nothing like them has ever been seen before or after his birth. They’ve a red background with an odd, intricate black pattern over them. Strange as it is, they’re just eyes, nothing else special about them except the fear they cause in people who look at them. He used to be the leader of the rebellion on our home world, Konoha, it was once ruled by a terrible and ruthless Emperor named Juzou the fourth, though we all knew him as Juzou the Demon, or Juzou the Devil, he’s actually why my family and I fled our home. We couldn’t have much of a life with him in power, nobody could, that and his war with Madara and The Akatsuki, which was what Madara and his followers called themselves. In our tongue it means The Dawn or The New Dawn. Madara proved an effective leader, he was already well known as a warrior. It was once said no man could match his strength, and that he was a god amongst men.”

 “Under his leadership the Akatsuki eventually triumphed and Madara himself killed Juzou, when he and his forces marched on Juzou’s castle, Madara was quoted as saying ‘Only god can kill the devil, and today I will’ and well, he did. After killing Juzou him and one of his followers, his second in command actually, Hashirama, disagreed over how the planet should be run and fought over leadership. Hasnirama believed the people should govern themselves and that democracy should be considered. Madara wanted to rule the land himself like the god he believed he was. Madara lost, Hashirama spared him and the Akatsuki was disbanded and the. Hashirama took over and established a democracy, this also proved to everyone Madara wasn’t a god nor was he unbeatable. Bitter and ashamed he left Konoha and traveled the galaxy he fancies himself a freedom fighter and has been helping overthrow governments he sees as tyrannical and hat remind of him of the one we had to live under. Objectively it could be argued he’s doing the right thing, that he’s doing good things, but the destruction he wreaks... there’s a reason he’s known as Madara the Terror. Recently though, the last half a decade or so he’s been quiet, assumes dead or retired but I guess he’s back. Did he say anything to you or..?”

 “Actually yeah” Kal shuddered. “Once we realized we were under attack we responded, and rallied at the attack site, the Palaces main entrance, there we found all our guards already dead and a lone warrior in red and black armor wielding a scary looking blade, I don’t know how but it radiated electricity from its blade he raised it toward us, grinned and charged...he slaughtered anyone who attacked him, after he finished decapitating Le-Lon, my second in command, he pointed at hose of us still standing and said ‘This is no longer some measly little rebellion, from her on this is now a _real_ war! And through war this planet will know freedom once more.’ Then he told us to run if we valued our lives and which we sadly do, so we did.” Kal ignored the judgements looks J’onn and Kara gave him. 

 Kara sighed deeply and sat down. “Fine, if he wants a war he’s got one. J’onn inform my advisors to meet me in the war room later tonight, Shizune I want you to be there as well.”

 “When exactly ma’am?” J’onn asked, he had already stood and was at the door preparing to carry out his orders. 

 “I don’t know...whenever I’m done.”

 “With?”

 “Relieving some stress. Shizune, collect Alex and escort her to my quarters. I’ll be waiting.”

 “Yes ma’am, right away.” Shizune bowed and left, J’onn followed her out. Kara made her way to her room to get ready.

 ***

 Shizune strolled through the halls of the wing were Her Majesty’s sex slaves were kept. The quarters ranged from nothing more than cages to practically houses that any noble would be jealous of. Where slaves slept depended on their behavior and how much Kara liked them. The better behaved and liked the better quality of life for that slave. Some of the girl didn’t even really consider themselves slaves, instead considering it an honor and were more than willing to be used as their Queen saw fit. Of course all of them were kryptonians and we’re raised here under this system. The non-kryptonian slaves tended to be a little less willing, at least at first. Most got broken in and broken down, some still were a little disobedient hence the albeit small number of girls in the cages. Alex though unwilling and mildly disobedient was the favorite so she got to stay in one of the nicest rooms with a few of the other top slaves. 

 Shizune typed in the code and entered the room. It was truly beautiful, more of a mini palace then a room, this ‘room’ had its own kitchen, bathrooms, and bedrooms, and also had servants for the slave girls (which Shizune always thought was kind of odd, they were basically slaves to slaves) Shizune asked one of the girls which room Alex was staying in, when the girl ha no clue who she was talking about she instead asked which room the human was staying in and got an answer, door three. Shizune knocked and entered. “Hello Alex, I’m sure you know the drill by the know, let’s go.” Alex reluctantly got up and followed Shizune out.

 “I’ll warn you that Her Majesty isn’t in a good mood and has a lot on her plate right now, so if I were you I wouldn’t expect her to be gentle.”

 “She never is...” Alex whispered. Shizune was genuinely surprised. Alex had barely spoken since she’d arrived and never to her. Progress. It seemed she was starting to get used to it here. Arriving at Kara’s quarters Shizune opened the door, motioned for Alex to enter then followed.

 “I’ve brought Alex, as you requested milady, will here be anything else?”

 “No. Wait for my call then have j’onn and the others meet me. Close the door on your way out.”

 Shizune bowed and left, closing and locking the door behind her. Her Majesty didn’t like to be interrupted when she was ‘relieving stress’ as she called it. 

 “Alex, I’ve a question. Why are you still dressed?” 

 Alex quickly undressed herself. “Ah. Look at that! You’re learning! That’s good, maybe I won’t have to punish you as much. Now, lie down and spread your lips-your lower lips.”

 Alex did as she told and got a smirk from the others woman. “Good girl.” Kara removed her underwater, which was all she was wearing and joined Alex in bed. Kara unceremoniously shoved her fingers inside off Alex earning a gasp from her. “Hmm, that’s no good, you’ll need to be wetter than that. Well, since you’ve been a good girl so far I’ll give you a reward.” Kara slid down and off the bed dripping onto her knees. She replaced the fingers Alex’s was usin to keep her pussy spread open with her own thumbs. Next she spit on Alex’s exposed pussy and started to lick it. Kara began eating Alex out expertly, she didn’t often do this with her slaves but she was still damn good at it. Alex was moaning and crying from the pleasure she didn’t want to feel as good as it did. Alex really wished she didn’t like this but she really did, she was trying to hide it but couldn’t stop her body from reacting. She groaned, moaned, twitched, cried out... Kara’s tongue was longer than a humans which made it all the better for eating pussies, and she was showing Alex just how good at that she was. When Alex came she did so hard, filling Kara’s waiting mouth with wave after wave of her delicious juices. Kara had forgotten how good human pussy and it’s juices and cream tasted, it’d been a while since she’d last had the pleasure to taste them. “See? I can make you feel good too, as long as you’re good girl. You want to be a good girl right?”

 Alex’s head was still in a haze from her orgasm but she nodded. “Good. Now be a good girl and suck my cock.” Alex’s body felt like it was moving if it’s own accord, she got off the bed and into her knees and opened her mouth wide for Kara’s massive cock. Kara slapped her in the face with it a few times before grabbing the back of her head and burying it in her throat. Kara facefucked Alex as hard as she always did, and as usual Alex couldn’t take it and ended up throwing up again. “For the love of Rao, you’d think by now your slutty little throat could handle my cock but I guess not. Shame.”

 Alex’s face was wet with tears brought in by having her throat fucked and puking. “Ple-please don’t pun-punish me! I’m sorry I-I’ll do better I promise!” And with that Alex out Kara’s cock  ack in her mouth and forced herself to take every last inch of it inside her throat. Alex forced herself to suck every inch back down with each thrust. “Fuck!” Kara didn’t expect this... “Wait!” Alex stopped sucking and held Kara’s com in place at the back of her throat, gagging as she did. “Let me call Shiune to clean this...you get in the bed. Alex popped Kara’s cock out of her mouth and did as instructed. 

 “Shizune, our little lightweight threw up again, can you have someone come clean this while I finish up with her? Thanks. I’ll unlock the door for them.” Kara turned her attention back to Alex.

 “Turn around, face in the pillows and ass up in the air slut.” Kara noticed the way Alex rated when she called her a slut, how she looked at her...

 “Oh? Dot like being called a slut? Well, you are. You’re my personal little slut and you’d better get fucking used to it.” Kara touched a few buttons on her watch, the same one she’d  used to call Shizune with. Suddenly Alex felt electricity race through her body. She seized up as waves of pain shot through her. Then just as suddenly as it started it stopped. “What are you?”

 Alex didn’t reply. Kara pressed the button again. “What. Are. You?”

 “I-“ press. 

 “I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that, can you say it again?” Kara grinned wickedly.

 “I’m-“ press.

 “Oops. Finger slipped, my bad. Again.”

 “I’m a-“ press. 

 “Hahaha, Okay last time I swear.” Kara laughed. She was having fun with this.

 Alex’s was shaking horribly and crying. “I’m a slut!” She cried out. “I’m your slut!” Alex sniffled and cried some more. Her shoe body still hurt and she knew it was about to get worse.

 “Good girl. Now turn over and do what I told you like a good fucking slut okay?” 

 Alex slowly turned over, not from any desire to disobey but from pain. Kara didn’t care though she was too slow. Press. Alex screamed from the pain this time, Lara had turned the setting up two notches. Alex collapsed on her chest a d wasn’t left gasping for breath. 

 “Gotta be quicker than that slut, I’m a busy woman, I’ve got things to do today besides fuck you. Now ass up.”

 Alex raised her ass as high as she could. Kara climbed onto her bed and grabbed Alex’s delightfully round and thick ass, squeezing it and slapping it before rubbing her rock hard member against its hole. Without warning rom hesitation Kara rammed her dick in Alex’s asshole and kept pushing until she was completely sheathed inside of it. “Rao I love this fucking ass!” Kara slammed her cock in Alex’s tight little ass mercilessly for almost twenty straight minutes. When she felt like she was going to cm she pulled her cock out and stuck it in Alex’s pussy and filled her womb with her seed. She didn’t stop yet and kept in fucking Alex’s overflowing pussy until she reached her second climax. “You know I was just gonna fuck your pussy, was even gonna be mildly gentle but the you had to go and misbehave didn’t you? Well, this is what happens when you misbehave!”  Neither woman noticed Shizune enter and start cleaning. “You know what whore? After this, I think I’ll fuck you until you’re pregnant, then I’ll feed you nothing but my cum until-“

 “Ma’am!?” 

 Kara turned to see Shizune standing there mop in hand and shock clear on her face. “Be quiet or you’re next. Besides I’m not serious, well not entirely, I’ve been thinking of knocking her up since I got her. She’s gorgeous, as amI, just think of the beautiful children we’d have!” Kara chuckled. Shizune stared at her wide eyed again. This was weird, even for her, did Lara actually like this girl? “I’m kidding! Mostly...” Kara said, she had thought about it, but now definitely wasn't the time to try to have kids, especially with a slave. Kara after filling Alex up again, pulled out and grabbed Alex by the hair. She forcefully kissed Alex deeply before shoving her back down on the bed. “Shizune?”

 “Yes?” 

 “Would you like to join us, once you’re done?”

 “I- um!” Shizune’s face burned bright red.

 “I’m kidding! Rao you’re easy.” Kara laughed. “You, stay here, and if you stay right there and don’t touch anything, I’ll reward you again, do you want that?”

 Alex nodded her head. Honestly she did, internally she felt conflicted over it, she hated this woman and yet she’d proven she could be gentle and kind of...kind and she could make her feel really, really good... Just remembering the way Kara’s tongue moved inside of her made her wet. She’d never experienced anything like that before in her life, Alex had only masturbated a few times in her life and to varying degrees of success and frustration she’d only actually cum twice, three times including earlier. Alex’s body was starved for sexual satisfaction and attention, she just didn’t realize it yet. 

 “Good girl. I’ll be back soon, I’ll send someone to help you clean yourself up.” Kara said as she got dressed. “Be right there, and be naked when I get back, o and if you manage to convince the other girl to stay and you’ll get another reward.” Kara winked at Alex. 

 “Shizune, inform J’onn and the others it’s time.” 

 “Right away ma’am” Shizune half bowed and hurried off. 

 “Well, I’ll see you later kitten, hopefully you won’t go and ruin the fun this time...” Kara giggled. She waved goodbye and left. Soon after the servant girl arrived to help Alex, and Alex made sure to get rid of her. Exactly as Kara planned. 

 ***

 Kara entered the war room and was met with an array of greetings and bows and others niceties. “Settle down, at ease all of you, J’onn I trust you’ve brought everyone up to speed?”

 “Yes Ma’am.” J’onn nodded.

 “Very good. Well then, ladies and gentlemen, it would seem we’ve a war on our hands. This Madara wants to back the Daxamites and end our rule there. This cannot happen, for obvious reasons yes, but also we cannot and will not be made to look weak! Especially by some lone insane idiot with a god-complex nor the Daxamites. I will not-“ Just then a cackling came from the comms monitor. Everyone turned to look at it. 

 “Hello your highness!” A dark haired, light skinned, blood-covered man wearing red armor bearing deeper red, terrifying and intimidating eyes appeared on the screen, scattered all around him were corpses undoubtedly of Kryptonian soldiers but in their current state it was nearly impossible to tell. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is-“

 “Madara.” Kara flowers at the man in the screen.

 “Oh, good, you’ve heard of me. Then I’ll skip the introductions.” Just his voice radiated power and commanded a degree of respect. “You, her Royal Highness Kara Zorel, of the great house of El, have reigned over this planet for far too long. You and your people perverted, plundered and raped it’s resources and treasures to save your own miserable dying planet, and in doing so have forced these people to suffer untold cruelties and harsh fates. For making your lives better you’ve ruined theirs. I am here to put a stop to it. No planet should be subjugated to a weak and terrible ruler like yourself. You can either free this planet or I will. The choice is yours, if you want to fight god, then come try me. I’ll be waiting for your answer your grace, don’t keep me waiting.” Madara plunged his sword into the comm station he was using and the transmission cut out. 

 “Well, that was...something.” Kara sighed. “I’m guessing that was the comms station we hadn’t set up at Alpha base yes?”

 “Checking now ma’am.” J’onn called from the other side of the room, as soon as Madara called he began trying to trace it. “Confirmed. Alpha base is lost. As is the palace, and most of the capital city. Bases Beta, Centauri, and Omega are still under our control, as are most of the other cities.”

 “Good. Let’s try to keep it that way. Fuck this meeting and fuck him, send reinforcements immediately, their orders are to keep the planet secured and to kill Madara. Send Kal and the other generals with them, also try to contact Rhys, we’ll need her. Pay her whatever she asks for and inform of her the situation. Dismissed.” Kara turned in her hell and stormed away, she was pissed. He did this Madara think he was, (Well aside from god apparently) challenging and insulting her like that? She could hardly believe she’d been so angry she canceled the damn meeting early and even given an order to contact Rhys of all people. The last time they saw each other it didn’t go well... Oh well, Kara figured. Rhys was a mercenary, and mercs cared more about money than anything else. 

Kara opened the door to her room and wasn’t glad to see Alex was there waiting for her naked and alone. “I thought I told you to convince the other girl to stay.” 

 “I’m all you need! I’m your slut remember?” Well that was quicker than expected, Kara thought. She figured it’d take a bit more pain and pleasure to break Alex in, but apparently not. Then again she’d been at this for in total for almost six months now, the longest any slave had held out was 9 months. Kara still remembered her, she was the first slave Kara had had, she’d been given to Kara to by her Aunt Astra, who didn’t want her as she didn’t want to obey her. What was her name again? Kara could recall almost exactly what she looked like but what was her name? Lena! That was it, she was a human too. Kara wondered whatever happened to her, she’d  sold her off sometime ago to Roulette who was looking for an ass-instant as she’d so eloquently put it. 

 “Well, it seems you don’t want to be punished again.” Alex really, seriously didn’t want that ever again, even if meant being Kara’s personal slut. Kara chuckled. “Or is it just you want to be a good girl for your Mistress? Ooh, or could it be both? Doesn’t really matter I guess, you’re here and you did what I wanted, you also passed my test, and earned both your rewards. Your first one, of course is this...” Kara laid down in bed and began eagerly eating out Alex. She tasted better than she’d remembered. Kara was sure to give it her all this time, she wanted to properly reward Alex for her good behavior. Alex’s walls tightening around her tongue could only mean one thing, she was going to cum already. Kara’s lips formed a smile as Alex squirted into her mouth and onto her face. Kara greedily swallowed all of the delicious liquid she could and locked up any remaining cream her tongue could find. “Taste yourself slut.” Kara French kissed Alex, shoving her long tongue into her mouth. “You taste good, don’t you think? How about we taste another part of you?” Kara lifted Alex legs up high into the air and started licking the rim of her asshole and Alex yelped in surprise. Kara darted her tongue in and out of Alex’s ass before burying it in as far she could and sensually exploring her tight hole with it. This new and absolutely fucking amazing pleasure caused Alex to squirt again, not once or even twice, but four more times before  Kara was finished devouring her delectable ass. “Rao, you covered me...” Kara giggled. “It’s usually the other way around, kinda funny isn’t it?” Kara grinned and sucked her finger clean of Alex’s sticky and creamy goodness. “Clean me slut. With your tongue. Every inch of my body by the way, and I want you to _really_ get in there!” Kara shoved her ass in Alex’s face and began grinding against and riding it. “Make me fucking cum kitten then you’re going to tongue bathe me like a-like _my_ good little slut!”

 And that’s exactly what Alex did. Kara was so pleased with her performance (and also worn out) that she let her kitten cuddle with her for the night. Each of them forgetting about their respective earlier incidents, for Kara it was Madara and this new war and for Alex it was her punishment. It was weird how comfortable she felt sleeping with the woman who basically tortured her and raped/rapes her. Maybe it was just the months of torture and punishment for bad behavior (and also subsequent rewards for good behavior) taking their effect on Alex’s now broken psyche or maybe it was something else entirely, Alex didn’t know and right now she didn’t want to know, she just wanted to enjoy her night and sleep peacefully for once. Which surprisingly she found incredibly easy to do in Kara’s arms. Before long the both of them were asleep.

 ***

  _Meanwhile_

 “Plea-please no! Plea-agh!” Madara pulled the blade from the soldiers chest, it was funny how many of them begged... He looked around at the blood covered walls and floors and all the bodies littering the place. He spotted a few still moving, clinging on to their pathetic lives, he calmly and slowly strode over to them one by one and sniffed them out, each of them begging like dogs for the worthless life. He made his way to the last survivor. “Tell me, are you going to beg like the rest, groveling before my feet, or are you going to stand and fight?” The nameless soldier met Madara’s cold calculating eyes and spit up at him. “Neither. You’ll just have to kill me laying down you piece of shit.” Madara grinned devilishly. “Oooh. Well well, you’ve got spirit, I like you. What do you say, hmm? Will you join me?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. This story really needs a better summary, I haven’t been able to think of one if anyone wants to suggest something that’d be great, if not Im sure I’ll figure it out :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, recently feeling like she's losing control, has shifted back into old habits, Shizune worries about her. Rhys and her band of mercenaries arrive, and a bit of drama ensues, further worrying Shizune about her Majesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervously* Hey everybody! How's it going? 😅😅
> 
> Yeah, so super sorry on the late upload. I hurt my left hand recently (intermetacarpal sprain as well some contusions and abrasions) making it harder to write and do pretty much everything, it's getting better though! Alot better now than when it got hurt, so hopefully next chapter won't take so long!!! Sorry!!! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 Kara woke up to surprisingly find Alex in bed with her. After a moments confusion she remembered. _Oh, right._ Alex had been sleeping with her, in her bed, for a little over a week now and Kara still wasn't used to it. Kara stared at the young sleeping woman intently, she looked peaceful, it was kind of weird actually, usually women in her bed didn’t look peaceful, nor were they still, there when she woke up. Before she could think more on that her bedroom door opened suddenly and Shizune hurried in. “Ma’am!” Shizune stopped dead in her tracks when she seen Kara’s bare chest and that there was a woman sleeping in her bed. “Oh! I’m sorry your majesty! Am I interrupting?” Shizune tried vainly not to stare at her highnesses big and beautiful breasts. “Shizune.” Kara said. 

 “Y-Yes?” Shizune answers nervously.

 “Firstly, you’re staring, secondly, what is it?” Kara grinned playfully at her attendant.

 Shizune felt her face burn. “Sorry ma’am!” She darted her eyes away. 

 “It’s okay, they are quite lovely no?” Kara teased, she cupped her breasts and pushed them together. Shizune started staring again. “Y-Yes ma’am, they’re um...very uh, nice.” Shizune’s entire face was red. 

 “Just nice?” Kara teased some more. “You can’t think of any better word to describe them?”

 Shizune was now unabashedly staring. “I...”

 “Speechless eh?” Kara laughed. 

 Shizune finally tore her gaze away. “Y-Yes ma’am...”

 Kara laughed some more before getting out of bed, Shizune returned her gaze to Kara when she noticed her majesty was completely nude. “What is it you wanted Shizune?”

 “I um...” Shizune swallowed heavily. “Rhys and company are here ma’am, and your presence is required in the ‘war’ room for their debriefing.” 

 “Very well, will that be all or is there something else?” Kara asked, she opened a decorative bottle full of bright blue liquid and poured some of it into a nearby glass. 

 “No ma’am that was it.” Shizune gulped when Kara turned back around and leaned against her liquor cabinet with a devilish grin on her face. “Are you sure that’s all? Nothing catches your eye?” Kara pressed her glass to her lips and took a deep drink from it. Shizune eyes trailed down Kara fit body. The Queen definitely took care of her body, well except for the alcohol. “N-no...” 

 Kara finished her drink and set the glass down, she slowly moved toward Shizune. “Really? Nothing? Not even my tits?” Kara had now closed the distance between them. 

 “Well...”

 “Or even...” Kara leaned in and whispered her next words softly into Shizune’s ear. “My cock?” 

 Shudders shot through Shizune’s body as she glanced down at Kara’s half-erect member. "We really should get going your highness."

 “You sure you don’t maybe, want a quick taste first?” Kara’s tongue flicked against Shizune’s ear with every word. 

 “I...um...what about Alex?” Shizune asked glancing at the still sleeping woman. 

 “What about her?” Kara asked. Kara felt a twinge of guilt at her words. She didn’t like the way thinking about Alex made her feel lately. She needed a distraction. And what better distraction right now than Shizune? 

 Shizune looked back at the bed one last time before looking back to Kara. Wordlessly Shizune dropped to her knees, Kara’s cock perked up a little bit from anticipation. Shizune looked up at Kara making eye contact with her before grabbing her cock and jerking it. “Good girl Shizune, now put it in that pretty little mouth of yours.” Shizune, without breaking eye contact Shizune did as told. Her mouth was wet and warm and her lips were unbelievably soft. Shizune was definitely more skilled at sucking cock than Alex, she took almost every inch down her throat like a champ. Shizune softly moaned into Kara’s shaft, garnering equally soft moans from Kara. “Fuck yes. You’re such a good little cocksucker Shizune, we should do this more often, no?” Kara started thrusting her hips causing Shizune to gag. “I believe I asked you a question Shizune.” 

 Shizune answered but her words were intelligible, the vibration however felt amazing. Kara moaned louder, then trusted faster and faster until she was mercilessly fucking Shizune’s throat. “Fucking yes! Get ready for your reward slut, you definitely earned it!” Soon Kara was pouring her seed down Shizune throat. Kara pulled her cock out and jerked it’s a few times to get any leftover cum out and onto Shizune’s face, she had her mouth opened wide with her tongue sticking out and her hands were cupped to catch any stray drops of the sticky liquid that now covered her face. Shizune swallowed the thick load like an expert. Kara wiped the cum left on the tip of her cock on Shizune’s lips. “Good girl. Now, go wake Alex.” 

 Shizune didn’t question her orders and did as told, she woke up Alex gently. Alex was more than a little surprised to find a cum covered Shizune standing over her. “What’s going on?” Alex asked slowly. 

 “Nothing much, Shizune, kiss Alex. With tongue, make sure to share your reward.” Kara grinned wickedly before pouring herself another drink. She turned back round to see Shizune very passionately making out with a very surprised Alex. “Good girls. That’s enough. Alex get dressed, Shizune that’s a beautiful look on you, but but you should probably get cleaned up, we’ve got places to be.” 

***

 “Are you sure we should be bringing Alex along ma’am? This is a sensitive meeting after all.”

 “That’s enough Shizune, you do what I tell you and I told you to bring Alex.”

 “Yes ma’am, I’m sorry.” Shizune half bowed. 

 “Alex.”

 “Yes?”

 “Smack Shizune.” 

 “I...what?”

 “You heard me. Don’t make me use this.” Kara said, holding up an all too familiar remote. 

 Alex looked at Shizune apologetically. SMACK. Alex struck Shizune across the face as hard as she could, she didnt want to be punished again.

 “Good girl Alex. Shizune?”

 “Yes ma’am?” Shizune asked quietly.

 “Thank her.”

 “T-thank you Alex.” Shizune bowed in front of Alex.

 “Good.” Kara grabbed the chain leash that was attached to the shock collar around Alex’s neck and tugged it as she kept walking forward. Shizune followed closely behind. "Did you sleep well Alex?"

 The question caught Alex off guard. "Y-yes ma'am."

 "That's good. Shizune."

 "Yes?" 

 "I forgot to grab my bottle of Blue...whatever-the-fuck-it's-called. I've a feeling I'll need it, mind going back to my room and grabbing it for me?"

 "Not at all ma'am. I'll grab it and be right back." Shizune bowed politely and hurried back to Kara's room.

 "Alex?" Kara asked.

 "Y-yes?"

 "You did a good job earlier, and you were a good girl, don't you think?" Kara asked a grin coming over her face.

 "Y-yes?" Alex answered, she wasn't quite sure what to say.

 "And a good girl deserves a reward right?"

 "Y-yes?"

 "Is that a question?"

 "No! Um, yes ma'am g-good girls get re-rewarded."

 "See that's what I thought too." To Alex's surprise Kara dropped down to her knees. She firmly grabbed Alex's ass cheeks and pulled her forward. Kara lifted Alex's skirt and kissed Alex's pussy through her panties. Next she pulled then aside and kissed her again. Alex's heart was racing, she was shaking, and desperately trying not to moan too loud, which became impossible when Kara began licking her pussy. Kara expertly licked, sucked, nibbled and kissed her way to making Alex cum, which she did alot of, squirting and covering Kara's lower face and chin in her juices. 

 "Fuh...nnngh! Wha-? Why? Mmmmh!!! Nnnngh!" Alex squirted twice more before she was apparently done. Kara laughed and lightly licked up any cum that was still dripping from Alex's cunt. 

 "Well that was fun. Did you like you reward whore?" Kara remained on her knees. 

 "Yes..." Alex panted.

 Kara smirked and massaged Alex's ass. The new sensation was nice and enjoyable, until suddenly Kara stuck a finger in Alex's asshole. Alex went wide eyed and tensed up from the sudden penetration. Kara kept grinning and started fingering Alex's ass. Alex was surprised when it started to feel good, it had taken a minute but now it was almost enjoyable. Kara further surprised when Alex when she started licking her pussy again. "Oh fuck! Ye-yesss..." Alex quietly moaned into her hand. Just as she was about to cum again Shizune returned and Kara stopped fingering her and eating her out. 

 "Oh!" Shziune exclaimed, it was a mildly surprising scene to come across. 

 "Oh hey Shizune." Kara smirked and wiped her wet face on Alex's skirt. "What's up? Oh! You got my bottle. Good job." Kara stood and grabbed the bottle from her assistant. After taking a swig she looked and Shizune and her face darkened; she just had a great idea. Well great was subjective. "Hey Shizune, would you mind doing me another favor?"

 "Sure?" 

 "I was just about to make Alex cum, but then you showed up and interrupted me, so what'd you say you finish up for me?" Kara chuckled before taking another swig. 

 "Ummm...."

 "Aw c'mon Shizune, look at the poor thing-" Kara pointed at Alex. "-can't you see just how badly she wants-no, needs, to cum? Look at her eyes. Can't you find it your heart?" Kara tried and failed to keep from laughing. 

 Shizune looked at Alex, she was panting and shaking, she did seem kinda desperate...  Shizune knelt down in front of Alex. "Good girl!" Kara said. Shziune spread Alex's (rather pretty) pussy lips and started eating her pussy. She was surprisingly very good at it, Alex couldn't decide who the better pussy licker was. Shizune or Kara? Before Alex could think too deeply on it she reach her peak that had been so tantalizingly close this whole time. "AAAH! Fuhhhh~" Alex cried out before squirting (several times) all over Shizune's face. "Nnngh!" Alex panted and sunk to the floor, her legs had apparently given out after cumming so much. 

 "Stand up." Kara commanded.

 Alex tried but couldn't manage it. "Get up!" Alex tried again but fell back down, realizing what was bound to happen next Alex started to cry. Shizune looked away when Kara pulled out the remote, she heard Alex cry out when her Majesty pressed the button. "Up." Shizune heard Alex fall back down and then scream as she was shocked again. 

 Kara sighed. "Shizune. Pick her up." Shizune quickly turned around and lifted a trembling Alex to her feet, and slung Alex's arm over her shoulder for support. "You're a disappointment Alex. Shizune take her back to my room and handcuff to her my bed. Strip her first. Oh, and if you decide to go easy on her it'll be your ass. Literally." Kara turned away and kept walking towards the war room. Shizune turned the other way and carried Alex back to Kara's room. 

 Kara entered the war room to find Rhys and company waiting for her, along with her head of security J'onn, and her cousin/general Kal-El. "Ma'am." J'onn greeted. Kara nodded. "J'onn." 

 "Hey Kar." Kal waved. Always too cheerful. "Kal."

  "Well, well, well. Her Royal Majesty Kara Zor-El. So good to see you again love." Rhys greeted with a very obviously forced smile. 

 "Rhys. Long time no see. Not long enough unfortunately." Kara returned the smile. 

 "Mmm. Quite. Well, let's cut to it then eh? What's it you want?" Rhys asked impatiently tapping her foot as she did.

 "As usual you've no manners. Shame. You're not even going to introduce me to your friends?" 

 "Fine. This-" She pointed to a blue-green hairer woman standing next to her. "-Is Lorelei, lovely isn't she?  He's-" Next she pointed to a man with white hair that was very oddly styled. "-Kakashi Hatake, better known as cold-blooded Kakashi or Kakashi The Lightning Blade, a total badass and my bodyguard, and finally this is Borri." Rhys pointed to a man standing in the corner. "we keep him around cos he's fun. Kidding by the way, Kakashi is more fun than him and Kakashi never takes his eyes off that damned book of his. There introductions are out of the way, the rest of the mercs are back on my ship. Ready to tell us what this is about?" 

 "J'onn. Show 'em the footage." Clark said. J'onn nodded and picked up a nearby remote and clicking the big moniter in the middle of the room on. "He's who this is about it." Kara pointed at the moniter. "Madara Uchiha." 

 Kakashi's ears pricked up at that name, as did Rhys's. "Madara?" She said. "He's supposed to dead." 

 "Good to know. He's not though." Kara replied and pointed back to the moniter. Everyone's eyes flocked to the screen. There he was, Madara Uchiha, clear as day and very much alive. "How in the bloody hell is he still alive? He died almost 15 years ago!" Ryhs exclaimed.

 They all wacthed as the footage showed Madara twirling around killing everybody around him. Then watched as an incredible amount of enemy soldiers showed up out of nowhere and overwhelmed the Kryptonian soldiers. Borri shook his head. "Great another suicide mission..."

 "Madara The Legendary Uchiha... Lives up to his name no?" Lorelei asked rhetorically.

 "Not only that. Look at the way he moves, far too fast for a man his age, even a shinobi." Kakashi said. It was the first time he'd spoken and all eyes were on him now. "I'd heard stories about him growing up, if even half of them are true we've got our work cut out for us. He's a shonobi but not just any, one of the old times. They don't make them they used to. None of you probably have a chance against him." Kakashi sighed. "I guess that means I'll just have to fight him myself then..."

 "Bold words. What makes you the only one who can fight him?" Clark asked. 

 "Because I'm a shonobi, none of you are. Only a ninja can properly fight another ninja." He said it like it was supposed to be obvious. Kakashi looked away from the screen and went back to reading his book. 

 "Kakashi is also from Konoha, same as Madara." Rhys explained. "They're both warriors trained in that planets arts. Those warriors are known as shinobi, or ninja. They're highly skilled in combat and stealth, and fight very differently from most other warriors. So if Kakashi thinks it's best to leave Madara to him, then we probably should." 

 "Alright then." Clark nodded. "Madara is yours. When we're planetside I'm in charge, our primary goal right now is to retake the captial, then we'll set about pushing the rebels out of all other occupied cities and bases, Civilian casualties are not acceptable under any circumstances, try and keep property damage to a minimum. We're not trying to destroy this planet and it's people understood?"

 "Aye." Lorelei said.

 "Great. We'll be leaving soon, make any necessary preparations and meet me and the other forces at the hangar." With that Clark left. 

 "Okay, now that's over, I've other business to attend to." Kara said and started to leave. 

 "Yeah, right. You mean you've a girl to go fuck. Be honest you're majesty. That's all you ever care about." Rhys smiled nastily at Kara. 

 Kara stopped in her tracks. "You're not wrong. Jealous? Is that it? You're the one who broke things off remember?"

 "No, you told me to leave and I did, and I'm not jealous, she's definitely not as good as me."

 "She's better. Not as well-behaved as as I'd like but at least she doesn't try to fuck my aunt like you."

 "Funny, especially seeing as I'm not the one who actually did." Rhys shot back.

 Kara glowered at Rhys. "You little fucking-"

 "Ah what the rapist doesn't like it when you bring up her getting raped?"

 "J'onn." 

 Before Rhys or anyone else could react J'onn was behind Rhys and handcuffed her, several more gaurds entered the room when Borri and Lorelei drew their weapons. Kakashi just kept reading. The gaurds surrounded and disarmed Lorelei and Borri. Rhys scoffed. "Really? Arresting me?"

 Kara walked over to and promptly smacked Rhys. "Maybe executing if you don't keep you're whore mouth shut." Kara backhanded her this time. "Take her to her ship. If she opens her mouth shut it however you see fit. Same for the others. I'll be in my room if you need me. Dismissed." 

 Kara was surprised when she opened her bedroom door to see a completely nude Alex handcuffed to the bed. "What the he-? Oh. Right." Kara moved over to Alex and un-cuffed her. "I'm sorry Alex." Kara whispered. She got into bed next to her and cuddled her, she held her tight almost painfully. "I'm sorry..." Kara teared up and very softly started to cry. " I'm so sorry." 

 Kara hadn't noticed Shizune standing in the corner. Shizune was incredibly surprised. What the hell happened? "Your majesty? Are you alright?" 

 Kara just kept telling Alex she was sorry. Alex looked just as surprised as Shizune. Kara started crying a bit louder now. "Ma'am..?" 

 "I'm sorry. I'm..." Kara finally noticed Shizune. "Shi?" Shizune was taken aback bit, Kara hadn't called her that in a very long time. "Wha-what're you..? Please leave..."

 "I...very well. Let-let me know if you need anything." Shizune bowed and left. 

 "Alex..."

 "Yeah?" 

 "Do...do you want to leave?"

 "Huh!?" Alex asked shocked. 

 "You can if you want too...I don't want to keep you here with me if you'd rather be alone." It was hard to hear her becuase she was being so quiet. "But if you wanna stay I...I'd like that..."

 Alex didn't know what to say or what to do. She turned around to face Kara. "I..." She seen the hurt that Kara was so badly trying to hide. "I..." She seen it in her eyes. Buried underneath all of her drinking, sleeping around, and controlling she seen Kara for who she was. A scared little girl who was running away and hiding from her pain. Alex knew what she wanted to do. She hugged Kara tightly. "It's okay. I'll stay with you."

 Kara tried not to start crying again and failed. She couldn't keep her walls up anymore, at least not right now. It was all too much right now. She just wanted to cry and be held, and Alex was happy to hold her. Alex felt like she was starting to understand Kara a little bit. She at least understood something really bad had happened to her, probably when she was a kid. There was no mistaking that look in her eyes, Alex knew it all too well, she seen it everytime she looked in a mirror. "It's okay." Alex whispered soothingly. "It's okay. Just let it out, I promise I won't go anywhere."

 Kara cried and cried for a few hours before falling asleep in Alex's arms. It was a funny twist of fate really. Alex was consoling the woman she formerly viewed as a tormentor, and funnier still she wanted to. Alex felt conflicted. She shouldn't care for her right? So why did she? Kara was sleeping now. She looked peaceful. Opposite to a little bit ago. Alex wondered what had happened to Kara, and supposed she'd have to keep wondering. It's not like Kara was going to tell her. 

 ***

 "Aunt Astra!" Kara ran over to her aunt and hugged her. "What're you doing here?" 

 "Hello little one. I...I don't have good news I'm afraid."

 "Huh? What's wrong?" 

 "You're mother and father...they...um, Kara they're...dead. I'm sorry."

 "W- what? N-no...they-they can't be!"

 "I'm sorry. It's true." Astra looked agitated. "What's more, you've been chosen as Queen." 

***

 "Kara dear, come in here a moment please. There's something I'd like to show you." Astra called out. 

 Kara hurried into the room. She found a group of naked women standing behind her aunt. 

 "I thought you might like one of these...well, I was going to say girls but they're not people. These are toys Kara and you can pick whichever one you want." Astra smirked. 

 Kara looked the 'toys' over. Her gaze stopped on a dark haired girl with beautiful green eyes. "Who's she?"

 "She? That's an 'it' dear and it's name is Lena."

***

 "Aww. Poor little Kara, I'm sorry your new toy broke your heart dear. But you can't blame her, I mean I am beautiful. Besides it's your fault for falling in love. This...Rhys was it? Was nothing more than a whore. And a Queen deserves a real woman not a whore." 

 Astra dropped her night gown to reveal her nude figure in all it's bare glory. "Let Auntie Astra take care of you. Let me show what a Queen needs..."

***

 Kara jolted awake. She was sweating and panting. Was she dreaming? No, that wasn't a dream it was a nightmare...nothing more. Kara gasped out loud when she felt Alex's arms wrapped around her. Then she remembered the other night. Alex held her while she cried and kept apologizing. Kara stared in amazement as Alex opened her eyes and softly smiled at her. "Hey."

 "H-hey..." 

 "You feeling better?" 

 "Y-yeah..." 

 "That's good." 

 For a moment they just stared at each other. Then Kara did something neither of them expected; she leaned in and kissed Alex, passionately. "Thank you." She whispered before kissing Alex again. Kara smiled at Alex, and she smiled back. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I do hope you all enjoyed! Madara is back in the next one! As well as more back story on Kara and Astra. Stay tuned!


End file.
